


When On Ember Island

by BadassNinja



Series: Taang Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/BadassNinja
Summary: For the prompt: Ember IslandWhilst enjoying the beach, Aang convinces Toph to come into the water with him and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Taang Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	When On Ember Island

**Author's Note:**

> The last prompt for Taang Week and I have decided to go out with a bang - literally.  
> You have been forewarned, SMUT!!!  
> If that's not your thing, I suggest you turn around now. 
> 
> Also Toph and Aang are young adults in this, like 20's - I'm not a pervert dude!

The sun is shining down on them, its warmth possessing just a touch of a bite to it if one were to remain exposed to it for too long. It’s heat contrasts with the soothing coolness of the water, waves lapping at the sand.

“Come out and enjoy the water,” Aang calls to his girlfriend who is currently relaxing under the shade of an umbrella.

“I’m good thanks Twinkletoes,” she states, eyes closed as she attempts to take a nap. 

Her eyes have barely been closed a few moments before she feels herself being splashed by drops of sea water.

“Aang!” she yells, placing a foot down against the sand.

“Please?” he asks her undeterred and still continuing to drip water all over her. “Pretty please?”

She finally breaks after several more “pretty pleases”, but only on the condition that he doesn’t let her go.

“Wait,” she pauses, rummaging through her bag before turning back to him. “Help me put this on.”

He looks at the little bottle of lotion and pours a small amount into his hand, giving it a sniff. It smells faintly of vanilla and he decides that it’s quite a pleasant scent in fact.

“What’s this for?” he asks as she turns around, presenting him with her back.

“It’s to prevent the sun from burning my skin,” she tells him as she pours some of the lotion into her hand and begins rubbing it over her arm. 

Following her lead, he spreads the lotion of his palms before rubbing them gently over the exposed skin of her back. He loves her creamy, smooth, porcelain like skin, but unfortunately for Toph her pale complexion also means that she burns the easiest out of their group. 

Once Toph is properly lotioned up, he scoops her into his arms and makes a mad dash across the hot sand and into the water. The cool relief of the water soothes the burn of the hot sand against his feet, and he wades out deeper with each step, enjoying the sensation of the water relieving his sun heated skin. A shiver runs through her as he wades out deeper into the water, waves lapping at his shoulders as she wraps her legs tighter around his waist.

“Don’t you dare drop me!” she threatens, fingers clutching tightly to his shoulders as she presses herself tightly to his chest. 

A laugh bubbles out of his lips as he tightens his arms around her waist. 

“I promised didn’t I?” he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

She presses her forehead against his, jade eyes boring into his own despite that fact that she can’t see him. 

“You better keep that promise,” she whispers “or I spirits help me Aang I will-”

He cuts her off with a kiss, lips pressing hard against hers, silencing her threats.

“You know you look really cute when you get all mad and riled up,” he tells her, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

Maybe if she wasn’t so swept up in the kiss she probably would have a reaction to his words. The waves are lapping against them, and the only thing that she can sense whilst surrounded by the water, is him. She can smell the lingering scent of sandalwood that always seems to cling to his skin. She can hear the way his breath comes in deep panting breaths as their lips slowly part. She can taste the sea salt on his lips and just a hint of the lychees he’d been eating earlier. She can feel the way his arms tighten about her waist and they way his heart pounds against his chest.

Her senses are overrun by him and all she can think, feel, and want is him. 

Her fingers slip over the smooth skin of his scalp as she kisses him harder, lips moving passionately against his. She trusts him with her life, undoubtedly, but allowing him to be responsible for her, vulnerable without her earth sight brings a whole new level of intimacy. Allowing herself to be vulnerable with those that she trusts is something that she has struggled with after having to hide her true self from her parents for so long. With Aang however, he makes her feel safe in a way that no one else can. Even when she is vulnerable with him and lays herself bare to him, he never makes her feel weak or like she is any less capable despite having her insecurities. If anything, he loves her more for those rare shared moments of vulnerability because for him it means that she trusts him implicitly, feeling safe enough with him to open up.

“Aang,” his name falls softly from her lips as she tilts her head to capture his lips. “I love you,” she breathes against his lips. 

He loves the way she says his name. He loves the way she tells him she loves him, the way she always seems to be just a little out of breath whenever she says those words. He loves the way she always pulls him into a kiss after, as if needing to confirm the fact that she means those words wholeheartedly. He loves the way she trembles under his touch, the way she presses against him and melts in his arms. 

“I love you Toph,” he whispers as he trails his lips down her throat.

Pausing at her pulse point, he lets his lips linger drawing a soft moan from the back of her throat as he scrapes his teeth over tender skin before soothing it with his tongue. Her thighs tighten around his waist, trembling just the slightest bit as she feels his arousal pressing against her centre. A low groan escapes him, fingers reflexively tightening their grasp on her hips. She kisses him hard, tongue swiping across his bottom lip before he parts his lips in welcome, her tongue flickering against his as she tastes him. Instinctively, his hips buck up against her as she bites down on his lower lip before soothing it with a kiss. A strained noise escapes the back of her throat and the sound goes straight to cock, making him twitch in his swim trunks. 

“Spirits, I want you so badly right now,” he growls against her throat, teeth nipping at the exposed skin of her chest. 

Her hand clutches the back of his head, fingertips pressing hard against his scalp as his lips encircle her nipple through the thin fabric of her swimsuit. A soft ‘oh’ falls from her lips as she arches into his touch, desperately seeking more. Blunt nails scratch down his back as he slips a hand into the back of her bikini bottoms, squeezing the firm flesh of her rear. She sucks lightly on his earlobe as a small hand scratches lightly at his chest, trailing down towards the waistband of his swim shorts. His breath stutters as she massages his aching arousal through the fabric of his trunks, his hips thrusting against her touch. Resting his forehead against her shoulder, he can smell the sweet vanilla fragrance of the lotion on her skin and he can’t stop himself from biting down on where her neck and shoulder meet, laving the bite with his tongue afterwards. A quiet gasp escapes her lips at the action, her hips tilting against his own seeking friction to relieve the growing ache between her thighs.

“I think we should go up to the beach house and continue this,” she pants against his lips, pressing her hips into his own to punctuate her words.

He groans against her lips, fingers fisting in her hair as he pulls her into a bruising kiss before slowly wading out of the water with her in his arms. Thankfully the beach is secluded and there is no one around to see his tented swim shorts.

Making the short journey back to the beach house is quite possibly one of the longest walks of Aang’s life. His heart is racing, arousal coursing through him and he can’t quite help himself from pressing Toph up against one of the trees by the path, wedging his leg between her own, lips capturing hers as she whimpers into the kiss. The sound makes his cock stir and it takes all of his self control not to just take her then and there. Despite how turned on he is, he knows that fucking Toph against a tree will inevitably end in painful scratches and scrapes and he’d hate to be the reason why her lovely, creamy, porcelain skin got hurt. 

When they finally make it up to the beach house it’s probably been only a few minutes but Aang is drawing nearer and nearer to his limit of self control. The moment the door shuts behind them he has Toph with her back pressed to the door as he kisses her passionately, tongues sliding against each other as he holds onto her hips in a bruising grip. She loves this other side of him that comes out during their more intense love making sessions. The almost primal and commanding persona that becomes him does things to her that she can’t explain.

Eager fingers tug at her top, the strapless band ending up on the floor as they slowly walk their way towards the bedroom. Aang palms a breast in each hand, his grip teetering on the edge towards bruising. She arches into his touch, fingers clenching his waist as she pants against his neck, teeth biting at his pulse point. 

“I need you, now,” she says, voice breathy and laced with need. 

He chuckles against her lips and before she knows it her back is on the mattress and Aang is kneeling between her legs peeling her swim shorts off her. She can feel his lips travelling up from her knee towards her thigh, his warm breath ghosting over where she is ready and aching for him.

“Spirits, you're so wet,” he groans as his hands grip her thighs, spreading her open for him. 

“Aang I swear if you don’t-” her words are lost in a strangled sound from her throat as his lips wrap around her clit, sucking gently.

There is a steady pressure building inside her and she can feel herself growing ever closer to her peak as he slips a finger inside her, working it in tandem with his lips. A high pitched sound spills from her lips as she feels herself on the precipice. Aang keeps a strong arm over her hips, pinning her in place as she climaxes, her hips jerking against him as he continues to work his mouth and fingers, drawing out her pleasure. 

As she comes down from her high, she is acutely aware of Aang’s hard length pressing into her stomach as he presses kisses along the column of her throat. Reaching a small hand down, she takes his length in hand slowly pumping her wrist. His eyes close in pleasure and she can’t resist taking advantage of the fact as she crawls down the bed to take his length in her mouth. Grey eyes fly open at the sudden wet heat surrounding his member and he is overwhelmed by the sight of Toph swallowing his cock down her throat. After several moments he fists a hand in her dark hair, pulling her back up towards him, her lips bruised and slick.

“As much as I love when you do that,” he tells her, hand still tightly gripping her hair. “I need to be inside of you.”

Those dark and shining lips smirk at him and the temptation is too great for him to resist tugging her down for a searing kiss. 

“I want to take you from behind,” he growls against her throat leaving another mark behind. 

An excited smile lifts her lips as she climbs off him to position herself standing next to the edge of the bed, her forearms resting on the mattress. He presses kisses down the length of her spine as he positions himself behind her. 

The breath leaves her lungs as he enters her in one slow deep stroke, his hips snug against her ass. He stills inside her, enjoying the tight wet heat surrounding him and allowing her a moment to adjust to his length inside her. 

“Aang,” his name leaves her lips in a breathy plea and he takes that as his cue to move.

Strong hands hold her hips in place as he sets a punishing pace, her fingers clutching at the bedsheets to keep herself from slipping forwards. He thrusts into her from tip to base, drawing needy cries from her as he reaches around her hips to rub at her clit. The way her walls tighten around him tell him that she’s close. Snapping his hips faster, his fingers rub at her sensitive nub eagerly. He feels it the moment she climaxes, her walls fluttering around his length as her back arches, lips parted in a silent cry. With a few more strokes, his own climax hits him like a bolt of lightning and he feels both drained and exhilarated as he slowly grows still inside her, pressing sweet kisses to the base of her spine.

Her dark hair sticks to her forehead as she rests on the bed slowly catching her breath and regaining the strength in her legs. She can feel Aang soften inside her before he withdraws, her thighs damp as a result of their collective orgasms. His heart thumps strong and steady, if a little fast as he curls up behind her on the bed. 

“That was…” He trails off pressing a sweet kiss to her lips as she looks at him over her shoulder, one hand drawing him towards her.

“Maybe I should go swimming with you more often,” she suggests teasingly.

He hums against her shoulder, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

“If that’s what happens when we go swimming, we are definitely taking more vacations on Ember Island.”

She laughs at his words, enjoying the way he tangles his legs with hers. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Are you saying that you’re not enjoying our vacation on Ember Island Miss Beifong?” He asks her with mock horror.

She elbows him in the ribs and snorts at his teasing. 

“Perhaps I need to convince you further then,” he suggests as he roles them over and pins her beneath him, his hard length rubbing against her centre.

“Again?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“When on Ember Island, my love,” he whispers before kissing her, chasing any further questions from her mind. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I told you it was going to be a big finish ;D  
> Taang Week has been so much fun but also SO MUCH EFFORT!! Like writing and releasing a new fic every day for a week!! I did not know I was capable of that and I must admit I probably have so much sleep to catch up on now. 
> 
> I know Taang Week is over now but I have enjoyed writing these two so much and would love to keep practicing writing them. If y'all have any prompts for some Taang fics that you'd like, feel free to drop it in a comment or send me an ask on tumblr (@hardcore-evil-regal).
> 
> All my love my fellow Taang fans!! Please send some love back via kudos and comments <3


End file.
